


Shear

by me413



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me413/pseuds/me413
Summary: A decade of service to Gaia and her people and Cloud still finds no solace as crisis looms. Once more, it's up to him and the rest of the Planet's heroes to reunite and protect their world. And maybe, just maybe, he'll finally get to go home.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

He shot up, blood pumping his ears as he rose from his cushions. The silence permeating the Wutai pagoda did nothing to help, magnifying the terrible thudding behind his eyes. The four corners of his room suddenly grew far too small for him, his bare feet padding to the sliding door before him. But before he could act, it slid open. In the gap stood another figure: lithe, short-haired and stony faced.

"Time to go," growled Yuffie, the life with which she normally wore her thirty one years missing. Around him, it always was, their last real conversation having occurred over a decade ago. All thanks to the hardest decision he had ever made.

"Right." Cloud nodded, willing away the old memories. He quickly pulled on his boots and slung the First Sword across his back. The blade wielder then followed his estranged friend, her petite form leading him to the courtyard of palatial estate in her homeland. There, he found a few dozen shinobi like her, all ready and willing to follow the Head of Intelligence for the World Regenesis Organization.

"Cloud," called a raspy voice. The blonde turned to the side, the sight of a sour shinobi replaced by a tall, darkly clad shape.

"Vincent," replied Cloud, stepping forward to meet with his fellow operator, their gazes meeting even though his eyes were hidden underneath tinted goggles . Just like him, Vincent had become one of the WRO's best kept and most dangerous secrets. And behind the gunslinger stood more danger: a small army of the best troops the WRO had to offer, all clad in the armor they wore for battle. "We're ready?"

Vincent only nodded in return as Cloud motioned the troopers to stand, loading into armored transports alongside Yuffie's subordinates. As the swordsman made his way over to his own ride, he felt someone bump him in the shoulder. Whirling to find the culprit, he only found Yuffie jogging over to a nearby truck, her shuriken gleaming in the moonlight. They then set off, leaving behind the quiet village for the small mountain range that made up most of Wutai.

As his comrades sat enclosed in metal, Cloud was left by himself in the one place he hated the most: his own mind. The haze of memory loss had cleared up long ago, leaving behind cutting regret from old choices. All alone with nothing but his own thoughts, he drifted off to a little backstreet in a city halfway across the world. To him, the time difference was not hindrance but a gateway to a metropolis lit by the rising sun.

And she would meet it, quietly making her way down to the bar.

And she would check the fridge, a low hum of disappointment escaping her if anything was out of place.

And she would set the chairs down, not even waiting for him to help her.

All because he'd come home late from his deliveries, his exhaustion having prevented him from rising just a bit earlier to come to her aid. An impish half smile would cross his face as he crept up behind her, pinching the small of her back as she laughed and-

"We've arrived," rasped Vincent, drawing Cloud from his reverie with a shake of blonde spikes. It wasn't the time for daydreaming and reminiscing. It was time for war, a war that he had signed up as soon as he had stepped over the threshold of his old home, leaving the lady from his memories in tears.

Cloud and his companions quietly disembarked, ascending the stony cliffside where a familiar face greeted them all. "Oh, you're finally here," said Rufus Shinra, garbed in immaculate white.

The WRO's secret benefactor walked over to them, a slight limp in his step offset by the black cane in his hand, carved angel wings shining on it's darkened surface. "Strife. Valentine. And finally our very own Head of Intelligence. Something tells me you're wondering why we're even out here."

"Oh, you bet, Shinra." Yuffie crossed her arms. "What's so important you had to have a little impromptu party. Reeve know about this?"

The former president smiled. "Who do you think gave me the thumbs up? And besides, one would think you'd be excited to finally catch those rogues of yours."

"What?" gasped the shinobi, taking a step forward only for Vincent to place a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I'm not gonna hit him, Vincent."

The gunslinger then nodded, earning an understanding smirk from Yuffie. "You mean it, Shinra?"

Rufus nodded, smiling as he placed a hand on his signature shotgun hanging from his side. "I am. And wouldn't you know it? They had something that belongs to the WRO too. They've used it to set up a nice place over yonder," he revealed, one hand gesturing to a neighboring cliffside.

"Damn," huffed Yuffie as soon as one of her ninjas gave her a thumbs up, a pair of binoculars in hand. "We'll take 'em out. No problem."

"I know. But that leaves you two." The man in white gestured to Cloud and Vincent. "That place isn't just some hideout. It's a lab. And it has everything to do with a certain part for a certain special project we've been working on as you know. That thing that belongs to us."

"You want us to get it," concluded Vincent.

"Quietly. Discreetly," added Cloud.

A nod from their old foe. "Your specialty. Or go in loud for all I care. Just not too loud."

And they followed Rufus' words exactly, scaling the cliffside quietly alongside their companions. The only entry points to the base were small tunnels carved into the mountainside, completely inconspicuous unless one knew where to look. Making their way through rock and stone, their path opened up into a large room.

"Looks familiar," noted Cloud, his Fusion Sword drawn. The massive space before him was of metal and pipes lining stone, somewhat similar to the structures around Midgar that he had helped destroy a lifetime ago.

"Looks like a reactor," said Vincent, their thoughts synchronized as Yuffie and her ninjas spread out among the various halls branching off from their current position.

"We'll check for anyone. Place seems deserted though," mumbled the kunoichi.

"You do that," said Vincent with a nod as he and Cloud walked off, ready to complete their own mission.

"Hey," said Yuffie. "Be careful."

"We will," said Vincent.

Cloud didn't deign to say anything, receiving only a stony-faced nod from Yuffie. As soon as the ninja cohort left, he spoke up. "Where to?"

Vincent paused, taking in their immediate environment. "Straight forward."

"Why?"

The claw wearer shrugged. "Just a feeling."

Cloud followed, trusting his old friend's intuition. It was intuition that proved to be right for as soon as they made their way past abandoned living quarters and an abandoned commissary, their path taking them lower and lower until they reached an old storage area. The duo worked together to pry apart the massive and rusted metal doors. The grinding of old gears came to halt as they finished their task, rewarding them with the sight of a single glowing light at the end of what was a massive storage area.

"Door looks salvaged," said Cloud, his voice low as they eyed a light at the far end of the room.

Vincent drew his gun with a twirl as the lights suddenly came on. "Everything here does. And we're not alone."

The gunman's partner nodded, both having seen the form of a long-haired man crouched before what seemed to be a large metal box, a sword slung across his back as he faced away from them. "Hey, stand up. What're you doing here?"

The individual rose to meet them, drawing his blade while he did. Clad in old leathers with a hint of Mako in his eye, he spoke. "How long has it been, old friend? I told you we'd meet again."

Vincent took aim, training Cerberus on the other sword wielder. "You know him?"

Cloud took his stance, hands steady as he held the full length of his weapon before him. "Yeah. He was a SOLDIER. Midgar. I fought him a few times. Roche, right? What're you doing here?"

"So glad you remember me," said Roche, his glee unmistakable. "I've been waiting for you, brother. You see, you've got a mission to fulfill."

Cloud's grip on his Fusion Sword tightened. "Only mission I've got is taking that thing behind you back. Step out of the way. Now."

Roche just clicked his tongue. "You're being so disobedient. She'd be so disappointed."

Cloud cocked his head to the side, curious. "Who?"

"Well, Mother!" exclaimed the old SOLDIER. "You just don't get it! I didn't either, living my days all quiet out in some corner of the world. Then someone approached me and told me about our destiny."

"Jenova's gone. You're crazy," accused the spiky haired warrior, his voice sharp but even.

"No, no, I'm not. You just need to come around! Here, let me help you!" Then Roche clapped his hands and the comm at Vincent's side crackled to life.

"Vincent!" came Yuffie's voice, shocked. 'We got jumped! Those ninjas we were looking for just came outta nowhere!"

"On my way," confirmed Vincent. "Cloud-"

And before the older operator could even utter a word, his younger ally had already lunged forward. Swift slashes missed Roche by millimeters, earning guffaws from their enemy. "Ha, I told you that one day, one of our flames would be extinguished! So come on then, brother! Let's find out who lives and who dies!"

Cloud wordlessly continued his assault as Vincent left to aid their allies. One cut followed by a stab, each strike flowed into the next, every one a deadly blow that would have felled any foe save for another SOLDIER.

"Ha!" yelled Roche as he finally drew his blade, parrying his foe offhandedly, "You've gotten better. But you're not the only one who's gotten an upgrade!"

Immediately, energy began to envelope the former SHINRA certified human weapon, a green miasma that flowed as he leapt forward to strike at the younger superhuman. Cloud blocked his strike but not easily, Roche's abilities now boosted by whatever flowed from him.

"My gift from our Mother!" declared Roche. But as he tried to step forward, he doubled over in pain. Blackness engulfed his visage for but a second as if a shadow had attempted to swallow him. "She's not happy with me. But you're one of her favorites!"

The only response Roche got was a cut across the chest, leaving him stumbling as he recovered to counter. Their battle then began in earnest, both trained and deadly. But as their right continued, Cloud's movements only became more precise, allowing him to peel apart his opponent while Roche floundered. More spasms sapped his strength, lending him power with every bout of pain even as it sapped his life force. Finally, the long haired man could take no more, falling to his knees in agony as the darkness enveloped him again. Cloud had no pity for him, launching him into a wall with a kick before levelling the point of his sword with Roche's throat.

"I'm taking you in."

"No," croaked Roche. "No, you won't. My part is over. But yours? Yours is just starting."

Cloud's lips then parted in shock as Roche melted into nothingness, leaving behind nothing but a pile of black ooze that reminded him of an old affliction. But even as the memories of his suffering swung to the forefront of his thoughts, he kept his composure. With a heavy breath, Cloud jogged over to the box Roche had knelt before, popping open the lid. Inside it was simply another smaller box, again made of metal. With a rise and fall of his shoulders, the remaining bladesman stuffed it into one of his pockets before going back the way he came. Retracing his steps, Cloud himself back at the entrance, greeted by the sights and sounds of combat.

"Glad you're here,' growled Vincent, felling two glowing shinobi with a duo of quick shots from his firearm. "There's a lot of them."

A shuriken flew over head, tracing a wide arc as it returned to the hand of its user. "Come on!" hissed Yuffie as she ushered the last of her fellows through the exit. "We rigged this place to blow! Time to head out!"

And the operators did, following behind as Cloud made short work of more unlucky rogues standing in their way. Vincent simply assumed his mist form, gliding past anyone who wished him harm. They then fought their way back to the cliffside, a harrowing battle in the confines of tunnels ended with their troop safe on the neighboring cliffside as an explosion rocked the night sky.

As soon as they were safe, Cloud stepped forward, his jaw tight as he approached Yuffie and Rufus. 'Both of you. You knew, didn't you?" About Roche. And you didn't tell me. Why?"

Yuffie simply rolled her eyes. "Hey, need to know basis, remember?"

"What I believe our Head of Intelligence is saying," emphasized Rufus. "Is that we told you whatever we needed to tell to ensure your cooperation."

"I don't like it either," Vincent had taken his place at Cloud's side. "You want us around, you tell us everything."

"Well, sorry," said Yuffie, her tone apologetic as her eyes fell. "But we weren't exactly sure if one of you was gonna pull another stunt."

Now it was Cloud's eyes that traced stone, knowing what Yuffie meant. His driveby of Seventh Heaven had meant that an operator had been seen by a civilian, a violation of the secrecy they were meant to maintain. He could offer no response, his mouth drawn into a thin line.

Rufus, noticing Cloud's unease, spoke up. "Well, that's not all. Tonight was a test of trust as well. We wanted to see if you could still keep secrets, Cloud. After all, we've got one for you."

"Meaning?"

'Well, I believe they'll explain that." And as soon as Rufus finished his sentence, the sound of airship engines grew as the aircraft passed overhead, touching down a minute later. The ramp lowered and out stepped two figures.

The first was clad in a long dark blue coat, his jet black hair and beard now streaked with gray. Nevertheless, he offered a friendly smirk in response to Cloud and Vincent's steely gazes, highlighting the wrinkles around his eyes. "Well, I can't say you two look happy to see us," said Reeve Tuesti.

"No, they do not," said the second, his elaborate red coat trailing behind him as he brandished his long sword. "But I believe we can allay some of their fears. Perhaps even answer a few of their questions."

And as his boots touched solid ground, Genesis Rhapsodos offered only a respectful nod to his fellow operators as he and Reeve revealed all.

**Got over myself and decided to turn Tied into a full blown story. I struggled on whether or not I should write this since it'd basically be a sequel to the legendary FFVII and I was scared I wouldn't honor it. I decided to go for it anyway. Please enjoy and I hope you comment! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Five men stood in front of a large glass window, all silent save for the occasional cough from a blue clad man with greying hair. "She's our big secret, Cloud."

"A kid?" Cloud's eyes narrowed, his frustration mounting alongside his confusion. "What's so important about her?"

"She asked for you by name," answered Genesis, arms folded neatly behind his back. "We chose not to inform you as we were unsure of her intentions."

"And what are they?' Vincent's crimson hued gaze was narrow, warily eyeing the young lady.

"Calm down, Valentine," said Rufus, his voice amused. "You're afraid of a little girl?"

Vincent simply shot him a glare in return, one that Rufus replied to with a smirk. Sensing tension, Reeve coughed, drawing attention to himself. "We don't believe she's a danger. We've been holding her here for two weeks."

"Why?" asked Cloud. "If she's not dangerous, just let her go."

"Well, who are we to turn down a lonely child?" remarked Rufus with a chuckle. "And besides, the similarities are obvious aren't they, Cloud?"

They were. The girl looked to be about thirteen or fourteen, her black strands peeking out from beneath the hood of a long cloak colored like the purple of a sunset. A long dress of a lighter hued violet fluttered as she playfully paced from one side of the room to the next, humming to herself. She occasionally tapped the floor with her staff, akin to a large twisting tree branch. Then she suddenly sat on the bed, her feet clad in black boots swinging while she did.

"I know you're there, y'know?" she chirped, pulling her hood back to reveal the patterned blindfold that kept her eyes hidden and the slicked back spikes that made up her hair. "It's getting pretty boring just hanging around here."

And as soon as she ceased speaking, the door to her room slid open before closing to allow someone in. Her visitor was a man dressed entirely in black, his clothing contrasting with the sterile whiteness of her current dwelling. The man would have appeared to be a dark specter had it not been for the crown of golden peaks upon his brow.

"Oh, thank Gaia!" said the nameless young lady, releasing a relieved breath. "They finally got my order right. I've been asking for you for a while now."

Cloud crossed his arms. "You are?"

The cloaked teen shrugged. "Don't know. All I know is that I was supposed to find you."

The swordsman adjusted his goggles, a habit of his when he was feeling exasperated. "Me? Why me? And who told you to find me?"

Another shrug. "I guess something's coming. I can feel it in my bones. And I feel like the Planet's gonna need you to help stop it. That's what it told me."

Cloud scoffed, leaning against the wall

"Oh, come on," she continued. "Don't trust me? I was the one who told your friends out there where to find that ninja hideout. I know stuff."

"How?"

"Again, the Planet tells me." The girl smirked, her voice chipper. "Just the way it is."

The blonde's fists clenched, his breath hitching. "So you're being serious. I knew someone who did that too. She was a friend. A great one."

"This friend have a name?"

"Aerith."

The young woman turned somber then, her mood contemplative. "I… I know that name. I just don't know where. But if she was such a good friend and I remind you of her, does that mean we can be friends?"

Cloud nodded. "Sure."

"Good. And friends! Friends, uh, help each other, right?" said the young staff wielder.

"They do."

"Good. So help me. They've kept me locked up for two weeks ever since that guy in the red coat found me," she revealed. "I wanna go out. See the world."

Her new friend released a sigh. "And why'd you wanna do that?"

"I just feel like it. Airships. Motorcycles. Cars. Even chocobos. It all sounds cool."

"I don't think they'd let you do that," said Cloud, obviously referring to Rufus and Reeve. "And I can't think of a way to convince them."

"Not even when I can tell them where to find more oil for their special project? I know that's why they've been keeping me here. Because I've been telling them where to find more," sing-songed the anonymous maiden.

Immediately, the door slid open, allowing the other four men to enter the room. Rufus, Reeve, Genesis and Vincent filed in quietly, drawing the gazes of both occupants. Cloud's tinted gaze then met the girl's, both pairs of eyes hidden.

"So," began Cloud. "Where to?"

And all she did was smile. Her request would take half a month to fulfill as she paid visits to certain places that were important for her. And to Cloud and Vincent as well, prompting them to question Genesis as they neared their final stop on the girl's tour.

"I found the child on a mission. I was sent by the Commissioner to investigate a powerful surge in Mako energy during our search for Wutai's rogue elements. It was theorized that such a signal would have been from their base. An incorrect assumption. Instead of enemies, I discovered her," whispered Genesis. "A mysterious gift."

"You brought her here. You thought she'd be important. All that energy... " trailed Vincent.

"Makes sense. But what do you think she is, Genesis?' asked Cloud, his eyes darting to the cloaked figure.

The older SOLDIER's eyes traveled upwards, their Mako glow thoughtful. "When I awoke, I knew it was because I had much work to do. But in the ten years since, I have received nothing indicating even a fraction of progress. But now? Perhaps she is a boon. A sign that our efforts have not been in vain."

Genesis paused, his eyes closing for a fraction of a second as he remembered his cherished poem. "Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess. We seek it thus and take to the sky. Perhaps she is that gift."

"Maybe." Cloud could only shrug his shoulders, having no answer to theory proposed by his comrade in red. The past two weeks had confirmed his suspicions: this girl was somehow connected to Aerith and Zack. He had not heard from his two friends in the Lifestream in years, their absence having been a catalyst for the one choice he would never be able to take back. His gaze turned to the mysterious young woman but now excitedly pacing up and down the hangar of the airship, absolutely enamored by every part of the massive machine she found herself in.

Her resemblance to them was uncanny. Upon seeing the girl, Elmyra and the Fairs had all said the same thing. Somehow, she carried their spirits, her smiles and movements having an ease that could've only belonged to either of the lovers. She was a reminder of better times, one that Cloud found himself needing as their airship neared Edge.

As they approached, a woman awaited them at their destination. Flowing black hair trailed behind her as she stored plates and pans from her day's work with short, well-practiced motions. Humming along to the radio, Tifa passed the few minutes before the arrival of her old friends in leisure. It would only be for a short while as a convoy of cars rolled up in front of Seventh Heaven, all jet black and foreboding.

Tifa pursed her lips, knowing that allowing the WRO into her home would only stir up trouble. But then that call from Reeve a week ago had compelled her to welcome them into her bar. All it had taken was hearing that voice. It had belonged to a young girl yet something about it had reminded her of her best friend and a certain SOLDIER, their tones filled with a life and vibrance that had matched the unnamed teenager she had met.

And so she opened the door, a small smile gracing her features as her guests exited their vehicles.

"Good evening, Tifa," said Reeve, ever friendly as he stepped into her place of business, now closed for the evening. '"I assure you. We only mean to girl requested it and she's been very helpful to us -"

"Reeve, Reeve," interrupted the barkeep with an understanding smile. "I get it."

The Commissioner of the World Regenesis Organization then breathed a sigh of relief as he motioned his companions into Seventh Heaven. First came Vincent, a half-smile serving as his greeting to her. Genesis followed, acknowledging her with a respectful nod that she returned. Finally, her most awaited guest arrived. Garbed in violet and purple, she stepped forward with an ornate wooden staff in hand. "Hello, Tifa," said the blindfolded teen with a quirk to her lips.

"Hi," returned Tifa. "You wanted to look around?"

"And go upstairs too. If that's okay with you," said the girl. "And my babysitters, of course."

The older lady chuckled, at ease dealing with those far younger than her. "Definitely. Right, Reeve?"

Reeve's reply was silent, a shrug and a nod coupled with an exasperated breath.

The cloak wearing adolescent then began walking in silence around Seventh Heaven, her reverence for the place clear. She examined every crevice and corner, never stopping for long as if each contained some legend that she was desperate to obtain a fraction of. The unnamed one made her way over the counter, fingertips skimming the top until she stopped at the very end of the bar.

A stool was gone here. It was as if the final piece in a puzzle had simply gone missing. This made Tifa's guest pause. And as soon as she did, Seventh Heaven's owner felt her breath hitch. Somehow, even after she had spent the last ten years learning to live without him, a single blonde swordsman had still managed to remind her of what could have been.

"This spot…" mumbled the teenager, the words dying as her blindfolded gaze met Tifa's carmine orbs. "I'd like to head up now."

Tifa simply nodded following the girl upstairs. The younger woman, despite the cloth over her eyes, had no problem navigating her way up the steps. As soon as they reached the second floor, Tifa's companion nodded to the end of the hallway. "Can we go in?"

"My room?" Tifa's eyes widened. "Well, I don't mind."

"Thank you," said the young lady as she made her way into the martial artist's dwelling. She seated herself on the bed, her staff leaning on the headboard as she settled onto one side of the mattress. "I have to say this place is nice. Different from where everyone downstairs was keeping me. It's homey here."

The woman of the house filled the spot beside her, a gentile smile on her face. "Thank you. It's supposed to be like that here."

"I see. But I can't help but feel like…"

"Like?"

"Hm, nothing," mumbled the enigmatic figure beneath her hood. "It's not too important right now. But I know what is. I've got a gift for you!"

Tifa laughed. "Really? Where is it?"

"Well, if you want it, you have to do one thing for me."

"And that is?"

The cloaked teenager kicked off her boots and threw herself back onto the mattress. "Let me take a nap here!"

"Why here?" Tifa's laughter grew, this mysterious woman every bit as mischievous and peppy as the flower girl she had met so long ago.

"Because," muttered the form sprawled across the bed. "The bed they gave me was lumpy. That and this whole place seems familiar."

Tifa's brows knitted. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly that,' responded the apparent amnesiac. "I don't remember a lot of things. But I remember names. Places. People. Things I know shouldn't but I just do. Like this place. Then there's everything the Planet tells me like I told you over the PHS."

"And you feel like being here, in a place you know, is going to help you figure out why you know things?" concluded Tifa. The only thing she received was a nod in return. "I guess it's all right then. So where's my gift?"

The blindfolded teenager smiled. "The roof. Be quick too. Your gift won't be there for too long."

Tifa just gave her a half-smile and a good-natured roll of her eyes before bidding the living mystery a farewell. Making her way up the stairs to the roof, she opened the door. And upon spotting the lone figure above her bar, she quickly shut it, leaving but a slit for her to see through.

Cloud Strife had left her one morning ten years ago, saying he was done. Done with her. Done with their family. She had raged and wept, wondering where it had all gone wrong until she grew too tired for even that. But as the years had passed, Tifa had healed, leaving behind any anger and grief she felt towards the man. Now all she felt was apathy towards him. At least that was what she had told herself.

Until he had driven past her on the sidewalk six months ago. Until his shadowed form had leapt from an alleyway astride Fenrir and their eyes had met. Until the sky blue orbs that she had once loved had been replaced by mottled and sickly green, his pupils slitted like an old foe they had defeated long ago. In that moment, she had understood why he had left. Once again, her friend had chosen to bear weight alone. But this time, her hero hadn't been waiting to die. Instead, he had been fighting to give her the life they had both wanted even if it would leave him a creature of war. That single thought had stirred old feelings within her that she thought had died out long ago.

Feelings that required more than words to express. Gathering her courage, Tifa silently stepped out on the roof, gently shutting the door behind her. Then she took one step towards him. Then a second. Followed by a third. Each one took more effort than the last. Each one carried hurt and anger. But each also one meant that their fates would be intertwined once more. For some reason, Tifa couldn't find it within herself to care. The bruiser stopped, separated from him by a scant three paces as she spoke.

"Cloud." A single word that immediately reached him, his shoulders stiffening and his fists tightening.

"Miss Lockhart," said Cloud, his voice calm and composed. Those three syllables had illustrated everything she had become to him: foreign and unknown. Yet Tifa still managed to take up a spot beside him. Her gaze travelled to him, noticing the earpiece he wore, voices and orders undoubtedly making their way to him. "The Commissioner is downstairs. He's the one you wanna talk to. It wouldn't be best for you to be around me either. You could be in danger."

And after a moment, the girl he left a decade ago smiled sadly. "I know."

And bitterness filled him then, his old self-loathing dominating every fiber of his being. The shade of his goggles betrayed nothing, not even the fall of his eyes as he imagined the sorrow he had put her through. But upon seeing the life she had made for herself, Cloud knew that he had been right to consign himself to life he had lived for the last ten years. Yet that choice had haunted him even in his dreams with Tifa occupying his thoughts every time he had a moment to himself. Every time he slumbered, he would see her. Sometimes he'd be back in Seventh Heaven, the radiant smile of the girl next door greeting him after a day of deliveries. Others only reminded him of the place in her heart he had left that someone else might fill, culminating in a dream of him driving past her and a certain bald Turk together.

He had woken from that vision with a wry smile on his face, finding it ironic that the night time fictions conjured by his mind could be based on reality. Because he had driven past her half a year ago. Because he couldn't bear not to see her after knowing she was so close. Because he had hoped against hope to see her smile. And for once, his hope had been rewarded. Now here he was, drawn back once again by that same hope. But this time, Cloud turned away from her, knowing that seeing him now had only brought Tifa more suffering. "I apologize for being up here without your permission. I'll be leaving."

"You can stay," said Tifa, her voice barely above a whisper. "If you want to."

"I do." Truly, Cloud did, more than she would ever know. And so the swordsman remained at her side. "Thank you, ma'am."

Quiet reigned until Tifa spoke, her voice frustrated.

"I didn't notice these," said the barkeep with a sigh as she raised her arm and looked at her side. Cloud turned towards her, immediately noting the small splashes of water and other beverages on the black shorts and vest she wore. Thanks to his improved eyesight, the operator even managed to see how the stains had covered the edge of her white undershirt.

"Do you need help, ma'am?" he offered as he removed his earpiece, allowing himself to listen to her.

"No," she said. "Just the faucet. It still sputters. No matter how many times I get it fixed."

He made a sound then, obviously a strangled chuckle. Hearing that, Tifa smiled quietly to herself, unsure of what to do. Perhaps digging would reveal the man she had loved. Perhaps it would only revive the pain she had fought against for so long. Perhaps speaking to him would be illogical and irrational.

"I just got it fixed last week actually. But the last time it was any good was a long time ago. A friend fixed it for me."

So Tifa pressed onwards, far better with her heart than her head.

"I understand, ma'am. It must be difficult."

"It is. The last time it got fixed, this friend got the whole bar wet. He pulled the faucet straight out of the wall." Tifa smiled at him, hurt and joy mixing at the old memory. "But he made up for it."

Then the only person on the roof made another sound like before: a choked sound that had obviously been a controlled laugh. The dark haired woman shook her head then with a smile, knowing that she was getting somewhere. Her black locks jostled as she recalled more of his successful but problematic attempt at being a handyman. "I told him to be careful. I guess he forgot."

Tifa looked up at him, hesitant and unsure of how he would respond. Her answer was a view of the smirk tugging at the corners of his lips, his right hand rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. A familiar gesture of his that she had been fond of. Now it brought a cascade of emotions that she could not describe. Some good. Some bad. But she couldn't help but look. For despite it all, his presence had long been a constant in her life.

"Uh, I said I was sorry about that," he whispered.

And she didn't know how deeply Cloud yearned to be once more. The embarrassment coursing through him was one with many reasons. For leaving her. For putting up the facade of a hardened warrior. And for how easily she had made her way past his farce with nothing but a story of their life together.

The sword wielder's eyes traced her visage then. From the wistful smile upon her lips to the red-brown orbs that he'd always admired, their hue now shining with something far too complex for him to comprehend.

"Hi, Cloud," greeted Tifa as she folded her hands behind her back.

"H-hey, Tifa," replied Cloud with a sigh as they both turned to face the sleeping city of Edge.

And then all was quiet, awkward but far more companionable. It was one long pregnant pause, a decade hanging between them despite their closeness. Then one of them spoke.

"Cloud, your eyes," whispered Tifa, her tone nervous. "I… I wanna see them. Can I?"

After a moment of silence, Tifa began to sputter out an apology.

"You can," mumbled Cloud, his own voice just as soft as hers while he turned to face her. "Just…"

The operator brought his hands to the back of his head, hands trembling while he did so. Then a certain martial artist's hands were laid over his. His grip steadied then as he pulled the tinted lenses away from his face. He let his hands drop to his sides, the one on his left clutching his goggles. Slowly, Cloud opened his eyes. The bladesman had hoped that she would never have to see them from so close.

And when Tifa's eyes widened in shock, he scrambled to cover them once more, ashamed at having subjected her to such a sight. Yet her hands found his, their grip gentle. "What happened?"

"I-I fell," began Cloud. "Nine years ago. Back into the Lifestream. It was on a mission. I was able to climb out but right after I did, I passed out. When I woke up, this is what my eyes were like."

Tifa took a step closer, her eyes sympathetic. "You've tried to change them back?"

The man before her nodded. "Yeah. Reeve has. Nothing works. And you know why I don't like them. It's why I wear these," said Cloud as he started slipping his goggles back on.

"Wait," interrupted Tifa. "Just a bit longer."

Cloud conceded, his hands lowered once more. And there she was, closer than she'd been to him in so long. The pair could've stayed like that forever. And they might have had fate not intervened once more as an explosion rocked the city, plunging the Edge into darkness as all electricity was lost. Their moment over, the man and woman clad in black found their eyes drawn in the direction of the fireball lighting up the evening sky.

Without hesitating, Cloud slipped his goggles back on and leapt off Seventh Heaven's roof into the alleyway below. Landing deftly, the operator revved Fenrir's engine and pulled into the street where he saw his allies moving. Reeve and the cloaked girl filed into a car while Vincent and Genesis leapt up into the night. Eager to follow them, Cloud was ready to act as well until his bike's weight shifted. Turning, he found Tifa seated right behind him, her eyes focused as she pulled her combat gloves on. Made entirely of black and heavily padded leather, they were a version of the red gloves she had worn during their AVALANCHE days. They were different now, deadlier thanks to the shining metal reinforcements around her knuckles.

The fighter wrapped her arms around his waist as she met his gaze, noticing that he had been eyeing her armaments. "I've always got them with me. Well?"

Silently, Cloud nodded before turning forward and gunning Fenrir down the street as an inhuman roar woke Edge.

**PART 2! PART 2! PART 2! FEEL FREE TO REVIEW! =) Oh, lookie, I made a rhyme. HAHAHA**


End file.
